1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a positively chargeable toner, a liquid developer, a developer, a developer cartridge, a process cartridge, and an image forming method.
2. Related Art
A method of visualizing image information though an electrostatic charge image such as an electrophotography method is currently used in many fields. In the electrophotography method, a latent image (electrostatic latent image) is formed on an image holding member in charging and exposure steps (latent image forming step), and the latent image is visualized by developing an electrostatic latent image with an electrostatic charge image developer (hereinafter, simply referred to as a “developer” in some cases) including an electrostatic charge image developing toner (hereinafter, simply referred to as a “toner” in some cases) (development step), and performing a transfer step and a fixation step. As a developer used in a dry development method, a two-component developer made with a toner and a carrier, and a single component developer in which a magnetic toner or a non-magnetic toner is singly used are included.
Meanwhile, a liquid developer used in a wet development method is obtained by dispersing toner particles in an insulating carrier liquid. A type in which toner particles including a thermoplastic resin are dispersed in a volatile carrier liquid, a type in which toner particles including a thermoplastic resin are dispersed in a hardly volatile carrier liquid, and the like are known.